Love Bot: Jealousy
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: AU Sequel to Love Bot. Everything isn't always happily ever after. Fuji's and Ryoma's relationship runs into a wall when Fuji's public image as pro tennis player wedges itself between them: he's still the heterosexual man in public eyes. And then the breaking point happens...Yaoi. Thrill Pair.


**Summary:** AU Sequel to _Love Bot_. Everything isn't always happily ever after. Fuji's and Ryoma's relationship runs into a wall when Fuji's public image as pro tennis player wedges itself between them: he's still the heterosexual man in public eyes. And then the breaking point happens...Yaoi. Thrill Pair.

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis except the OC girl I will be adding to this story.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter One: Leaving**

The long flight had finally landed and he was just glad to be back in Japan. Fuji Syusuke couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. They had been dating for over two years now. He smiled as an image of Echizen Ryoma formed in his mind. The black slick hair, slightly wavy and fluffy enough to run his hands through, those hazel golden eyes that always looked sharp, and the perfect lithe, toned body, not to muscular, but not too flabby either. He was perfect. Fuji hummed in delight, skipping a bit as he got in the cab and told the driver his address. An hour later he arrived at his penthouse where Ryoma had been living with him. Taking his suitcase out, he quickly went inside and got on the elevator. Tonight, he would surprise Ryoma. After all, he hadn't told him he was coming back and they had been away from each other for at least a month now. He missed the warmth of Ryoma's body snuggling next to him. Once he arrived at the door, he opened it and smiled. "I'm back!" he said loudly, but his smile faltered and slowly drifted away at the sight he was greeted with.

Ryoma sat on the couch with another man leaning over him. The stranger had blue hair and was very beautiful. He could actually compete with him. Fuji blinked and then suddenly scowled at the sight of another man in _his house_ with _his lover_. His blue eyes were open, openly glaring at the man before he glided them over to a surprised Ryoma. "Mind telling me who he is and why he's in _our _home?" he asked in a calm voice, though his agitation was apparent.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" Ryoma asked as he stood, slightly pushing the other man aside and walking to him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"...he's a friend. He's Se-"

"Seiichi Yukimura," the man introduced himself, interrupting Ryoma.

"I didn't ask you," Fuji said, hiding his annoyance, "Why is he here?"

"I'm-" once again Ryoma was interrupted.

"He's going to be living with me from now on," Seiichi answered.

"What?" Fuji frowned, looking over to Ryoma for confirmation.

"I...am," Ryoma replied cautiously.

Fuji glowered, his happy mood dissipating immediately. Without another word, he grabbed his bags and pushed pass his lover. He walked into their room and was once again taken aback. On the bed was a suitcase. The closet was open and the drawers slightly ajar, revealing all belongings of Ryoma were packed in the suitcase. He huffed, dropping his bag down and trudging over to the close to grab some new clothes to wear. He was trying looking for a shirt, but couldn't find it and suddenly growled in frustration. Giving up, he slammed the closet door.

"Master Syusuke? Welcome back," greeted the love bot from the door way, probably coming to the room after hearing the noise.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Fuji asked, glancing to the look alike.

"I did warn Master Ryoma, however, he insisted that you wouldn't mind. I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me and then told me that I should be listening to him instead."

Fighting the urge to yell, Fuji exhaled slowly. Of course he knew something like this was going to happen. This argument about Ryoma moving had started months ago when Fuji had returned from one of trips after a tennis tournament. Ryoma had told him that he wanted to move out since the place was too big for him and he was lonely. Fuji really didn't pay much attention and waved it off, telling his lover that he shouldn't move because it would be hard to pay for housing with such a low paying job and he was attending college. That had pissed Ryoma off and they didn't talk for weeks. When he did started talking again, Fuji thought the conversation was over, but it kept popping up in normal conversation between the two until Fuji grew tired of it and began to ignore it. And now...this. He growled, folding his arms across his chest. He hadn't expected Ryoma to try and run off when he wasn't there. Just then, he saw Ryoma approaching from behind the love bot.

"You're mad," Ryoma stated bluntly.

"As you can see..." Fuji muttered.

"Fuji, I want to talk to Syusuke alone. Go entertain Seiichi."

"As you wish, Master Ryoma," the love bot replied and turned, leaving the two of them alone.

Ryoma walked inside the room, closing the door behind him. Fuji glanced over to him, noticing the large distance between them. If he didn't fix it now, their relationship was going to fall apart. "Why are you moving out? Especially without even talking it out with me?!" he asked. He sighed inwardly. That was not how he wanted to go about it.

"I tried to talk to you about it!" Ryoma scowled, "you kept ignoring it though!"

"That just means I don't want you to move out. I asked you come live with me, not just stay for a bit and then leave."

"Yeah! To come _live with you_. But you're never here!"

"I can't help it. Being a professional tennis player means I'm always traveling to other countries for tournaments."

"Yeah, which also costs a lot of money."

"You can't ask me to choose."

"I'm not asking you to choose! I'm just saying, maybe if you stayed here for a while and take some time off from tennis, I'd be a little happier."

"If you were in my shoes, you would be doing the same thing. I know you're a tennis fanatic, Ryoma."

"...yeah..." Ryoma fell silent, his eyes hidden under bangs while his arms shook.

"And who is he? Seiichi? When the hell did you meet a guy like him? He looks like the type who would try to seduce you. For all I know, he probably already did and that's why you're going to move in with him," Fuji said, although he did feel guilty the moment the words left his lips because Ryoma flinched from it.

Ryoma scoffed, looking up at him. His eyes were glazed over, flashing with rage, "Oh, now you're insinuating that I'm cheating on you?"

"Aren't you?! Why are you moving in with him then?"

Suddenly, Ryoma was upon him, shoving him toward the bed. Fuji stumbled as soon as the back of his knees hit the bed. He flopped onto it, hearing it squeak underneath him. He stared up at Ryoma who stood before him, body shaking uncontrollably. "Ryo-" Fuji was quickly cut off with a raised hand. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact, but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his lover. The younger prodigy lowered his hand, dropping it back to his side.

"I can't believe you would say that I would cheat on you," Ryoma said, his voice a light whisper and hoarse, sounding almost broken, "You're...you're the only one I love." And then the tears were flowing.

Fuji quickly grabbed Ryoma, pulling the younger man into his arms and rolling over so his lover was lying beneath him instead. He quietly cooed, hushing his lover. He felt awful for making his young lover cry, especially since Ryoma was a proud man. He would let such emotions shows unless it truly did hurt him. He kissed Ryoma's head multiple times, apologizing over and over. He squeezed the younger male, bringing his lips over to kiss his lover on the lips. Then his nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I don't really mean it. I just...my emotions got the better of me. I'm sorry. I trust you. I love you."

"I know..."

And then they were kissing again. _Passionately_. Tongue dancing, saliva dripping, and fervently tugging each other closer as if the world would break beneath them and they would never fall apart. Fuji pulled away first, sucking on Ryoma's bottom lip before trailing his kisses downward. His hands traced Ryoma's body, running his fingers down the grooves of his lover's body as it dipped into curves. He could feel Ryoma shuddering under them, making him arouse. Smiling, he kissed lower until he was kneeling on the floor and leaving over his precious young lover. Using his mouth, he unzipped Ryoma's pants. He licked his lips at the sight of the tenting in his lover's boxers. Slowly, he unbuttoned the pants and pulled it down along with the boxers. Ryoma's erection sprang out, slapping against his stomach. Chuckling, he began to stroke his lover's erect cock. "Perverted, aren't you? You're friend is out there, but you're sporting an erection. I bet you like it when we can get caught," Fuji whispered.

"Nnn..._Syusuke_," Ryoma whimpered, "Ah!"

"If you're not quiet, he can hear."

Fuji chuckled as Ryoma quickly went to cover his mouth his hands hands. Ever so slowly, he opened his mouth, dipping his tongue down the slit of the head on Ryoma's cock. He lovved the way how Ryoma writhed, fighting back a moan. Chuckling, he let his tongue slide down the entire shaft, licking him from base to tip then back to the base. He took the two round sacs into his mouth, rolling them around sloppily and making as much noises as he could while sucking them and stroking Ryoma. He released them, letting then slide out. Smiling, he continued to stroke Ryoma. "What do you want me to do?" Fuji asked quietly.

"Hnn...ah...Syusuke, don't..." Ryoma pleaded, "Please, you know what I want."

"I don't know unless you tell me."

"Damn...ungh, Syusuke...please, suck me."

A low rumble of chuckle escaped his mouth as he dipped his head and took Ryoma into his mouth. He sucked on the bulging head for a while, then lowered his mouth, taking his lover's cock down to the base, or at least most of it. He began to bob his head up and down the shaft, slicking it up nicely while stroking whatever he couldn't take in. He moaned, letting the vibration of his moan thrum against the cock in his mouth. From the gasp above him, he could tell Ryoma felt it and it was pleasing him. Faster he went until Ryoma was gasping and gripping tightly onto the bed sheets and cumming in his mouth with long streams. Fuji savored the semen, drinking it all up and sucking him dry until Ryoma was whining over his sensitized cock in his mouth. Fuji released it with a quiet pop. Glancing up, he crawled onto the bed until his knees rested on either side of Ryoma's head. "Suck me," he said.

Without further ado, Ryoma took him into his mouth and began sucking him, taking him deep in his throat and pulling back to the tip before taking him all the way again. Fuji groaned in delight. He loved it when Ryoma did that. He looked down, watching as Ryoma bobbed his head, taking him as far as he could go. Suddenly, their eyes met. Ryoma was staring up at him lustfully and withoutwarning, took him farther into his mouth. Fuji gasped. Ryoma had never taken him _that deep_ before! But here he was, on his knees with his cock deep in his lover's mouth and Ryoma hadn't even gagged. God, he loved Ryoma. Smiling, he watched as Ryoma sucked him hard will his mouth was red. "It's like you were made to suck cock," Fuji whispered, "Hey, let me fuck your mouth."

Much to his surprise, Ryoma nodded, dropping his head down onto the bed and opened his mouth, waiting for Fuji's cock. He moaned at the sight and plunged his erection into the waiting mouth. He thrust his hips vigorously, fucking Ryoma's mouth with long, hard, and fast strokes. In seconds, he was cumming. His body shook from the sudden ejaculation. He let out a long sigh, pulling his softening dick from his lover's mouth. Once look at his young lover and he was moaning in pleasure again. Ryoma had a debauched face with red, swollen lips, cum stained mouth, and hazy, lust filled eyes. Fuji slid down till they were at eye level and kissed him deeply. He could taste himself on Ryoma's tongue. Smiling into the kiss, his hands started to slip under Ryoma's shirt, but then a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Ryoma, we should get going," Seiichi's voice drifted through the door.

Fuji groaned, slightly growling that the guy had stopped him. Huffing, he lifted his head, tapping his forehead against his young lover. "You're not really going are you?" he asked.

Ryoma looked at him blankly, then kissed him, "I'm going."

Clucking his tongue, Fuji rolled off his lover and sat up. He thought after what they did, the other wouldn't leave. He felt his lover lean against his back, wrapping an arm around him. It still didn't soothe him though.

"Don't sulk," Ryoma whispered.

"I'm not sulking," Fuji stated.

"It's just...it's not like I'm leaving you. Look, I'll be here when you're back in town, but when you leave, I'm going to be staying with Seiichi. Besides, his place is closer to my college. It's easier for traveling."

"Then stay tonight! I'm back."

"I already promised Seiichi I would go tonight. If you had _called_ and _told_ me, I wouldn't be leaving tonight."

"But you'll be back?"

"I'll be back...maybe tomorrow night and we can...finish what we started today."

"Mmm, I like that."

Chuckling, Fuji turned his head to the side and stole a kiss from Ryoma before his lover got up. He watched as Ryoma smoothed out his clothes and fixed his hair. His lover then turned to him and raised a brow at him. "What?" Fuji asked.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like you just got fucked in the mouth."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, leaning in for another kiss, then turned and walked to the door. Fuji sighed, standing up to follow Ryoma out. He was reluctant to see his lover go off, especially with another man, but Ryoma was stubborn. As he watched his lover leave with another man, he sighed to himself. Maybe he should have tried harder to convince Ryoma to stay. He pouted, but didn't move. He was staring intensely at Ryoma's back, wishing he would turn around and offer some kind of assurance that nothing would happen. After all, he didn't know this Seiichi guy and he didn't like him. He wanted his lover to at least look over his shoulder, but he never did. Instead, Ryoma boarded the elevator. However, Seiichi did turn to look at him and the look on the man's face had Fuji feeling with dread. Seiichi was smirking at him before he got onto the lift with Ryoma. Eyes widening, he hurried after his lover, but the elevator doors closed right before he could reach him. Cursing to himself, he thought of taking the stairs, but even then it would be too late. Besides, if he went after Ryoma now, Ryoma would think he didn't trust him. Taking in a few breaths, Fuji leaned against the wall across from the elevator. It would be fine because even if Seiichi tried something on him, it wasn't like Ryoma would return it. Ryoma was strong too. He wouldn't submit easily. Still, the sense of fear bubbled inside him, tugging him and whispering to him of all the possible negative outcomes. Shaking his head, he pushed the voice away and returned to his waiting, lonesome home. Tonight, he would know what it was like for Ryoma to constantly wait for him. Well, at least he had the Fuji love bot to accompany him...

* * *

**A/N: **Short fics again. And lemon in first chapter! Whoo! XD So this is the sequel to _Love Bot_. Here comes the challenges the two will face. Sorry, they're a little OOC. That will change a bit toward the next few chapters. I do suggest to read _Love Bot _first if you're new to this fanfic because then it will explain why there is a Fuji "look alike" that's really an android. I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be...I do know what I want to write though, but...I think this one may be a little shorter than the first story. I am planning for this fanfic to be in Fuji's third person POV, which I'm not really experienced in. I usually write my PoT fanfics in Ryoma's POV, so I do apologize ahead of time if Fuji is really out of character. Now, I am planning for a third series into this fanfic. It's suppose to be a trilogy. The first being in Ryoma's POV, the second (this one) in Fuji's POV, and the third in the love bot's POV.


End file.
